Strange Meetings
by Hyryu
Summary: Can Yugi and Joey survive another dangerous tournament with...What!...another Millenium Item!


The Blitz Tournament  
  
Chapter 1: Strange Meetings  
  
It has been three years since the Battle City tournament and Yugi was happy that it was all over. Yugi had won the tournament, Mai was saved, and Marik was destroyed. But this time around, there's someone else in Yugi's way of completely discovering the power of his Millennium Puzzle...  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
"I activate Raigeki, destroying all of your monsters! Now! Buster Blader! Attack her life points directly with Dragon Blade Slash!" cried Yugi as he wiped out the rest of his opponents life points.  
  
Three years had passed since the conflict at Battle City, and Yugi and Joey had been competing in some local tournaments at Duke's game shop. The prize money was pretty good, but it had been some time since Yugi or Joey had seen some serious competition.  
  
"Yug. When are we gunna' get some decent opponents around ere'," said Joey.  
  
"I don't know Joey. It has been a long time since a big tournament has been held. Maybe we can ask Duke if he can..."  
  
"Sorry Yug. Gotta' go. Stomach's callin' for some grub! Don't worry stomach! Here comes the food!!"  
  
Yugi watched as Joey ran frantically towards the food court of Duke's game shop.  
  
"Hey Yugi!" called a familiar voice from the crowd.  
  
"Duke! Nice to see you! Man, Joey and I haven't seen you since Battle City! How have you been!" cried Yugi in excitement.  
  
"Good! The shop's doin' pretty well don't you think?"  
  
"Yea! It's really gre...Ugh!"  
  
Yugi fell to his knees as a strong pain filled his body.  
  
"Yugi! Something's wrong! There's evil in our presence!" said Yami from the spirit world.  
  
"I can tell. How bout' you take over for me, huh?" cried Yugi as the pain took over his body.  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"YU-GI-OH!!!" cried Yugi as Yami took over his body.  
  
The pain ended and Joey had managed to catch a glimpse of Yugi's pain as he was stuffing his face and ran over.  
  
"Hey Duke! How's it goin'?"  
  
"Great Joey!"  
  
Yami got up but with a little resistence from his legs. Yami looked over his shoulder and saw a man in a black cloak running from the area.  
  
"Huh. That was strange, don't you think?" said Yami.  
  
"What Yug'?"  
  
"Yea. I didn't see anything Yugi," said Duke.  
  
"Don't worry about it guys. Never mind what I said," stated Yami.  
  
The guys could barely have enough time to walk away when they over heard the crowd talking about something.  
  
"Hey did you hear that Amanda Blitz was holding a tournament right here in Domino City?!"  
  
"Yea! It's amazing. She's like, one of the richest people on the planet!"  
  
"Hear dat' Yug, Amanda Blitz is holdin' a tournament," Joey said in excitement.  
  
"This should be pretty fun seeing as she's really famous," exclaimed Duke.  
  
Yami, Joey, and Duke ran to the nearest booth to sign up for the tournament. As soon as they were done, they went to Truesdale's game shop for some harmless dueling.  
  
"I can't wait for da tournament!" yelled Joey.  
  
"Well, wait a few more seconds because my Gradius is about to blow you away Joey!" yelled Duke.  
  
"Good job Duke! Your really improving in duel monsters." Said Yugi.  
  
The next day, Yugi got a strange letter in the mail. It read:  
  
Dear Master Moto:  
  
You are invited to attend the Blitz Tournament in Domino City during the next few weeks. This tournament will not be unlike Battle City except for a few new rules. They are as follows:  
  
1) The deckmaster ability will be in effect. 2) You will not be dueling for locator cards, but Blitz cards which, when activated, will give you a clue to the location of the finals. 3) The deck limit is 40 cards.  
  
I hope my new rules intrigue you. Especially one of the rules. The deck master ability. I expect you'll be very good at figuring that out according to your adventures in the virtual world. Well, I hope that you will attend my tournament.  
  
-Amanda Blitz  
  
There was also a video. Yugi popped it in his VCR.  
  
"Hello Yugi. It is I. Amanda Blitz. I am sure that you read my letter and are intrigued with my tournament. I still have one thing to tell you though."  
  
As Amanda spoke those words her eyes grew dark and evil and her hair got longer.  
  
"By the time this tournament is over, I will have your Millennium Puzzle! HAHAHA!"  
  
At that moment the tape fuzzed out.  
  
"No! I knew that there was something fishy about the tournament. But one thing's for sure. I can't let what ever evil lies within Amanda take my puzzle!"  
  
So, that's my first story. I plan to do many more chapters on this story but I just wanted some feed back so PLEASE REVIEW!! 


End file.
